


Stay Sharp- an SCP story

by AquaExplorer364



Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaExplorer364/pseuds/AquaExplorer364
Summary: this follows the story of a few SCP foundation members as they try to contain the huge containment breach of site-177. two rookies are put on a mission to contain SCP-6789. except, they meet something else on the way...
Kudos: 1





	Stay Sharp- an SCP story

"stay sharp. after the breach at site-177, we can't lose any more personnel." the MTF squad nodded. "we are looking for heat signals. hear a siren, radio in immediately! try not to kill it. if you have to open fire, and we will too. got it?" they nodded again. "alright. go! we need to catch 6789!" 

"come on! quick! we need to find it!"

"Coming, coming! why did we ever sign up for this..."

"cause we get to find and contain creatures that defy the laws of nature?"

"I suppose..."

the two stopped. a faint siren rang through the woods...


End file.
